Burke's Hotel
by AiThe19
Summary: Ailish Burke is a Hogwarts graduee in her twenties who lived a comfortable life in Dublin with her parents running a successful hotel. However, an uninvited guest from her past is bound to change her life forever.
1. The Raid

"Aillie, dear, could you hand me my travel notebook?" An old gentleman asked. It was a late afternoon and Mr and Mrs Burke were just about to set out on a journey to London. There wasn't anything strange about that, they did so very often. They usually returned after two or three days and continued to run their small family hotel. And their daughter Ailish looked after the hotel for them in the meantime. Ailish was a young brunette woman in her twenties. Her skin was pale and her hair was of shoulder length, slightly vawy. She had pink, full heart-shaped lips and was average-sized in all proportions, or, rather, you could say she was a bit smaller and slimmer than all the other girls of her age. She rarely smiled, and was always very modest and quiet. But her parents loved her, and knew that she was in fact a kind and sensitive girl. The strangest thing about Ailish were her eyes, which were fluorescent pale torquoise – well, that wouldn't be anything unusual, human eyes come in many different colours – the unusual thing was that she could stare at people for a long time without winking. Together with her usual manner that she scarcely smiled, she looked like a cat that is staring at its pray with a fixed look. She wasn't the best student in her house when she was at Hogwarts, but she was one of the bravest girls there. She was in Slytherin, although she was very, very kind – but you wouldn't say so due to the way she looked at you, but really, she was the kindest girl in her year. She was exactly the type of student that quietly does what she's told. However, she was not as popular as the others, mainly because she never took pleasure in practising the Dark Arts, and partly because she never showed emotion. The Slytherin students disliked her for her unbiasness and for her willingness to mate with other houses, but the other houses disliked her for being a Slytherin. She managed to flow through the school with good grades, although she didn't study much. She dedicated her study sessions in the library only to the subjects that interested her (mainly Transfiguration and Charms). She dreamed of working for the Gringotts, however, her fate had a different scenario in store for her. After graduating from Hogwarts, she had to help her parents run the family hotel and hasn't seen a sparkling of her dream becoming true since.

How strange of me to think of those long gone days, she thought as she was sitting down behind the receptionist desk and opened the guest drawer to have it ready for immediate use. Their hotel was lovely. It was a small hidden hotel for wizards right at the centre of Dublin, located at the main street where wizards could go shopping. The street wasn't as good and as famous as Diagon Alley, but still, when you needed a piece of parchment or a robe, there was a place to go. The name of the hotel resembled the name of the family, Burke's Hotel. It had three floors, but the house was rather narrow and tall, so there were actually only twelve rooms to be used by guests. Then Ailishh had one, her parents had one and Mrs. Pearce had one – Mrs. Pearce was a lovely elderly housekeeper who worked with the family as a cleaning maid and a cook. When her parents were present, they took turns in managing all the task and sometimes, Ailish was even needed to do the cleaning and cooking. But she was a good girl, God bless her, so she never complained about anything.

"Good evening, Miss Ailish, are your parents travelling again?" Asked Mr Touchett who was smiling at her from across the receptionist's counter, having his top hat perched on his head as always. Mr Touchett was a lovely man, working at the Ministry and travelling a lot. He was very fond of the Burke's Hotel, he and his wife stayed there very often.  
"They are, Mr Touchett," Ailish smiled a bit and looked up from her records she was writing. This was her way of expressing politely that she was listening.  
"Is that a new blouse you're wearing?" Mr Touchett asked with a flirtitious wink, and only himself and Ailish knew he didn't mean any harm. He and Mrs Touchett were happily married for more than thirty-five years. Unfortunately, they were childless.  
"No, thank ye, it's old, I've just stiffened it." Ailish gave a weak smile again.  
"Henry, are you making Miss Ailish uncomfortable again? I told you to stop it at once!" Mrs Touchett called from the top of the staircase. Then her eyes met Ailish's and the young receptionist could see that the corners of Mrs Touchett's mouth were twitching. They all knew this was a game, and the old wizards and Ailish together took great plasure in playing it. Mr Touchett gave Ailish the key of their room and was off with his wife. Ailish put it onto the beautiful ebony hanger behind her and sat at her desk with her lamp illuminating the paperwork she was doing for her father, her face expressionless, her clothes always neat, her attire always smart. The guests thought she didn't wear anything else than blouses, skirts and dresses. They haven't seen her wearing anything different. She always had a bit of rouge on her cheeks and her wavy hair tied into a tiny ponytail. She didn't use much makeup otherwise. Ailish was a very modest girl, she was happy with what she had. But she worked really hard that day.

 _"Get her, Amy!"_  
 _Swish! A spell just missed Ailish's ear as she was running through the corridors. Three Gryffindor girls went after her, determined to have their go. Ailish was sensitive and couldn't defend herself. She hid in a cubicle at the girls' bathroom and hoped with bated breath that they won't find her. But the girls bursted all doors open and as soon as they discovered Ailish's hiding place, they started to beat her with their fists and to kick her with their feet. They often gave her such beating. Ailish shut her eyes and hid her face in her hands. She was so ashamed of herself. She hoped this would be over soon. Suddenly, she could feel the girls stopping the beating, quick steps sounding on the tile floor and a strong hand pulled her from under them._

"Miss Ailish, wake up! You've fallen asleep at your bookkeeping again, haven't you?" This was Mrs Pearce's voice waking Ailish up back to reality. "Look at the time! God gracious, you should go to bed immediately!"  
"Thank ye, Mrs Pearce," Ailish sat straight at her chair and after realizing she was dreaming she got to her feet, turned off the lamp and went to bed.

 _"How could you let this happen?!" He shouted at her. She stood in his office and looked at her feet, covered in bruises and wet with tears. "Tell me, what made you hide the consistent maltreatment the other classmates effected on you to that extent that I had to interfere myself? What a loatheful moment!" His face was crooked in disgust as he recalled himself having to enter the girls' bathroom to rescue her._  
 _"I don't know, Sir…" She squeaked. "I was afraid–"_  
 _"You're dim and cock-handed, you have no sense of pride to your own house. You have no brains to be in Slytherin whatsoever." Professor Snape snapped and was rummaging through his cupboard behind his desk, standing with his back towards her._  
 _"I-I'm so sorry, Sir!" She squeaked and tears were pouring down from her eyes. He turned towards her and despite the tears, she could see his expression being far less angry than his voice seemed._  
 _"This will help you." He said and giving her a small bottle containing a red liquid._  
 _"Sir?" She whispered._  
 _"Draft of Peace, Dim-Witted." He growled._

The following day was all grey and foggy. The usual routine began: Mrs Pearce was making breakfast, guests were checking out, Mrs Pearce was cooking lunch and cleaning the rooms, Ailish sat in the reception and gave advice and maps of Dublin to newcomers. Then Mrs Pearce cleaned the corridors and the reception bathrooms and Ailish checked in the last arriving guests. In the evening she sat down to bookkeeping again, using this opportunity to finish what she promised her father to do. She swore she would not fall asleep this time. She didn't know why she was dreaming of Hogwarts so much. She was out of the school for about five years. She was a grown up girl, yet she had some bad memories connected to that place that were still swirming in her like worms.

 _She was bringing a potion sample to the teacher's desk. As she was extending her hand and placing the flask on the table, a thin fingers snapped her hand._  
 _"What's this?" Hissed Professor Snape and his eyes narrowed spitefully._  
 _"I-I just touched the hot cauldron." Ailish said and gave a weak smile._  
 _"You're a lubber." She could hear him hissing, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were after you again."_

Someone burst the front door half open. Ailish jerked and spilled her ink bottle all over her desk. She fell asleep at her desk. Two hooded characters walked into the lobby with loud thudding steps. They stood facing her and she realised the shocking truth. They were Death Eaters. She even didn't have her wand ready, one simple accio was enough for the front man to hold it in his hands. The second man pointed his wand at her and the first said in a harsh voice:  
"Get up!"  
Her pretty eyes popped out, she slowly did as they asked her and stood up. She didn't make a sound, she just stared. Then the same voice said to his companion:  
"Search her. I'll go through the desk."  
The second man grasped her hand firmly and pulled her aside from the reception desk. Ailish was completely silent. No one of the whole house had any idea of what was going on at the reception. Everybody was asleep. But, strangely, Ailish wasn't thinking of crying, or shouting. Actually, the contempt she experienced at Hogwarts from Professor Snape made her stronger. She was determined never to cry, she wanted to be strong as he was – or it had seemed so when she was at school. She just stared at the two men, accusing them silently with her turquoise eyes. She was prepared to face this all alone. She would endure it for her father and mother, who certainly didn't wish a scandal happening in their hotel. She hoped they would just get some money from the desk, some jewelry she wore and leave. But, the other Death Eater didn't take her silver necklace nor her earrings. His wand pointed at her chest, he was slowly moving it to her waist and to the rim of her pencil skirt to check any hidden pockets or things she could possibly use to distract them or defend herself. But there was nothing.  
"Cuff her, for God's sake, or else she'll run away!"  
"Don't give orders, Dolohov, not to me." Snapped the one standing next to her. "She's standing right next to me, you fool, what do you suppose she could do?"  
Her eyes were open wide. She knew that voice. This changed everything. She began panicking in her head. Because this wasn't something that would be over. This was something that concerned her personally. This involved her and had to do a lot with who she was. To whom she owed whom she was. Also, the facial mask of the first Death Eater vanished since the second Death Eater said his name aloud. Upon not finding anything else than books, notebooks and a few galleons, Dolohov shouted at her: "Where's all the money your guests are paying you?!"  
"I-It's gone, it's in the bank." She answered dully.  
"We'll see." Dolohov said and his voice sounded slyly. He pointed his wand at her.  
"Cru-"  
"No! Please! I swear! Take my jewelry if you please, but I swear, that's all there is!" He made a few steps towards her and violently ripped her necklace off. Examining it in the light of the lamp, he threw it away: "Silver is cheap, you silly cow!"  
"This isn't what we're here for, Dolohov." A cold voice next to her sounded. She turned around and looked at him, her eyes wide, accusing. Her cheeks red from shame and fear. But there was nothing, just the Death Eater's mask to see.  
Dolohov turned around and said with his back towards her: "Wake everyone up. I want to see who's in this place right now. Go with her, Snape."  
Her knees were shaking and her hands were trembling, still, she managed to walk up the stairs into the first floor. She was amazed at this detail because she wore her best high heels which she didn't expect to serve her well in that situation. Her follower went straight after her. But she paid no attention to him, she had nothing to tell him, nothing else than how horribly he'd disgusted her this evening. Instead, she focused on what she would tell the guests. How could she let it happen? Her mother and father will never forgive her that she dared to disturb their guests in the middle of the night. The Burkes based their successful business on treating every customer as a king. She won't be able to look them into their face when they come back. She knocked on each door and callled every guest with her voice tight with anxiety: "Mr Touchett, Mrs Touchett, wake up please." Then she wanted to open the door and go inside, but she realised she didn't have any light. She would be creeping around her guests like a murderer. She turned to her abductor who was still pointing his wand at her and said with her trembling soft voice: "I-I need some light. They might get scared and might attack me in the darkness if they don't recognize me." Upon her saying it, a candle appeared next to her head. She snatched it and went into the rooms, waking all the guests up - however, some of them gave a start anyway, because they thought she had been a ghost. "Miss O'Donovan, please, wake up, there is a raid, no worries, just come with me." Some of them didn't want to come and she had to beg them to go. The Death Eater still stood in the doorway so when the guests spotted him and heard her desperate voice, they went. Mr Touchett whispered upon waking up: "Is it bad, Miss Ailish, my girl?" And she whispered back: "Not yet."  
The guests lined up in the lobby and the Death Eaters took away their wands. Poor Mrs Pearce stood there with bare hands and Ailish had to shield her with her own body to prevent Dolohov from torturing her. The truth was that Mrs Pearce was a squib and it took Ailish several seconds to explain why Mrs Pearce was absolutely necessary for their business. Then they made Ailish show them the files of the guests, who they were and how many times had they stayed with the Burkes and when. Miss O'Donovan sobbed into her laced handkerchief and Mr Roberts was grinding his teeth and at one moment, he cried: "What the hell does this mean? That's a scandal! As soon as I inform the Ministry-!" A second later there was a flash of green light and Mr Roberts was killed on the spot. Miss O'Donovan shrieked, and Mesdames Touchett and Lacey fainted. Ailish didn't jerk an inch. She was just staring into the open space, trying to convince herself this was all just a very unfortunate nightmare. But she was dreaming of Hogwarts and Snape a lot, couldn't it be? She lifted her arm slightly and immediately, she felt the tip of the Death Eater's wand poking her back. Since Dolohov was busy interrogating the guests who were all herded in the lobby, she turned her head slightly and whispered:  
"I wanted to pinch myself."  
The pressure of the tip of the wand in between her shoulder blades increased.  
"I've been dreaming of you lately, I want to know whether this is another of those silly dreams of mine."  
"Stupid girl." She could hear his grumble, but she couldn't feel his wand anymore. She rolled up her sleeve and pinched herself sharply. No change. She slowly hung both her arms alongside her body and her face remained unchanged. She didn't turn around anymore.  
"You! Come here!"  
There was a slight nudge in between her shoulder blades and she walked forward, her knees shaking so much she could barely stand.  
"I'll have a look at all the rooms in this hotel, I want the best ones of them for myself and my companion. You'll stay here and will be at my disposal whatever I'll want tonight."  
"Yes, Sir." She answered and her face was very pale. Then, sooner than she could stop herself, she blurted: "The best rooms are me room and the room of me parents, Sir." She didn't want any of her guests be further inconvenienced by having to move in the middle of the night. Dolohov turned around and gave her one last look before walking up the stairs, and Ailish wasn't sure if that was the one of surprise, disbelief or contempt.  
"This is outrageous!" Mrs Touchet cried and while partially hiding behind her husband, she gave the remaining Death Eater a disdainful look.  
"Quiet!" He roared and pointed his wand at Ailish who was right in front of him. "Or she'll die." Seconds later they could all smell smoke coming from upstairs. Ailish sprang forward, she couldn't bear this anymore. She jumped aside to dodge a curse sent by the Death Eater which missed her arm only by inches. She kicked off her shoes in order to be able to run faster. The Death Eater sprang after her. She hoped this will give her guests a chance to escape. When she reached the third floor, she could see that the room of her parents was on fire.  
"Why did ye do this?!" She shrieked and tried to wrestle with Dolohov, she didn't know why. Maybe she was in a desperate want of a wand so that she could reverse the damage. She felt she needed to do something. She was the one who let that to happen to her parents' possessions. Then she was thrown to the ground by Dolohov and before he could perform a fatal curse on her, Snape stupefied her.

 _"I told you that I would help with your dueling skills, not that I would listen to your silly yelping and weeping." Snape growled and having his wand still pointed at her, his sharp black eyes were piercing her. Ailish was getting up from the stone floor where she ended up when Snape stupefied her. She wasn't aware of any weeping taking place from her side, and if she yelped, well, she could have, she won't deny it. She got up for a hundredth time that day, however, her eyes suggested she was resolute to continue. She just got her wand ready and answering: "Yes, Professor!", she waited for another round._

"Oh, Miss Ailish! Miss Ailish!" She could hear Mrs Pearce lamenting and opened her eyes. She was sprawled on a sofa which was located in a small closet behind the reception which was usually used as a storage room for luggage. However, it was rather dusty and unkempt because no one had used that cupboard for years. Ailish could see all her possessions piled on the floor, all her clothes and books and photos and even her flowers. Everything was dusty and dirty, and ragged and broken.  
"Oh, Miss Ailish! How glad I am that you are awake!" Mrs Pearce took her hands into her wrinkled ones and gave her a wide cordial smile. However, her face was scared and her eyes just a little bit popped out.  
"Please, Mrs Pearce, tell me that last night was just a dream." Ailish moaned and closed her eyes again.  
"I'm afraid it wasn't, darling." Whispered the old woman. "And it's high time you woke up. They'll be wanting you soon."  
"Mrs Pearce, what am I to do?" Ailish wailed and covered her face with her hands.  
"Do as you're told, child. As far as I learnt they do not want to destroy this place. Your parents will know what to do when they come back. Try to hold this place together as it is." The old woman smiled again. "You always have to believe in happy endings, Miss Ailish."  
"Where are the guests, Mrs Pearce?"  
"They have all disappeared, my dear, as soon as you went after that first man upstairs. But you mustn't do anything like this ever again. What would I tell your poor mother and father if there was any harm done to you?"  
"At least the guests are safe."  
"Don't talk like that, Miss Ailish! Don't you have any self-value?!"  
As soon as Ailish managed to dig some least dusty clothes from her pile on the floor, she was wanted by Dolohov who had in few seconds transformed her parents' room into his own luxurious chamber. He didn't even bother with his Death Eater mask that day. There were no guests anyway.  
"You're not to eat for two days for your stupid attempt to save the room of your blessed mother and father." He spat with a sneer. She stood motionless with her expressionless face that told nothing. She was neither frowning nor smiling, as she did often. Maybe that's what got Dolohov so angry with her. He'd expect her to cry, to beg, to revolt. Instead, she stood there like a statue and answered him indifferently: "Of course." He raised his wand, pointing it at her, and gave a hideous sly smile which was foretelling what he was about to do next. Suddenly, his movements froze and he moved no more. As if anyone stopped the motion from finishing.  
"How many times am I to repeat the orders for you?" A voice sounded from the doorway. "The orders are clear: to take over the hotel with the absolutely necessary staff. Use as little harm as possible. Which part didn't you understand?"  
"Stop curbing me, Snape." Spat Dolohov and gave his companion a fierce glaze. "I know the orders well enough."  
Ailish turned on the spot and walked out from the room. When she was passing by Snape, she heard his voice: "Has the gentleman dismissed you?!"  
"No." She whispered and turned back to Dolohov with her face as unchanged as before.  
"Anything else, Sir?"  
"You are not to have your wand. At least for the time being." Ailish wasn't even surprised. It could be said that at that time, she expected anything to happen. So she wasn't even surprised.  
"Indeed. What else?"  
"What else!" Dolohov spat and pointed his wand at her, his hand shaking with anger. "What else! Did you hear that ghastly worm, Snape? She asked me as if I were her bloody dog or something!"  
"She asked you perfectly fine, Dolohov." Snape replied, his hands folded on his chest as he was leaning onto the doorframe.  
"That'll teach her the lesson." Dolohov smiled and this time, Ailish wasn't spared the Cruciatus curse. She just shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. She was proud of herself that she didn't make a sound.  
"Bloody creatures those girls! They can endure- so- much!" Raged Dolohov, hitting her again and again.  
"Stop it, Dolohov. She was already punished." Growled Snape.

Ailish was swearing and scrubbing the floor of her cabinet that was now her only shelter. Her stuff was piled on the old dusty sofa and Ailish swore to replace it as soon as she would be finished with the dust. Everything was much harder when she couldn't use her wand. At least the guests are out, she thought, so that they don't see me labouring here like a slave. She felt so poor, so low. She didn't even feel like a witch, like the daughter of her parents. She felt like a failure. When she moved the sofa to scrub the floor underneath, she noticed her silver necklace lying on the floor in the corner. And she was sure this wasn't where Dolohov had thrown it. She was wondering at the state of things and enjoying her solitude. This was the only time Ailish had for herself. Otherwise, she was expected to wait on Dolohov and Snape, or to show them all files she had in the drawers, or to cook, or to clean. Something big was about to happen, the men were both nervous and peeved.  
"Am I wanted, Sir?" She gave a start as she noticed the Death Eater standing at the door.  
"No, no." He answered somehow mildly, closed the door behind him and said:  
"You mentioned having dreamt about me. What was in the dream?"  
"Nothing significant." She said blankly. She didn't give a damn about the conversation, and he could see that. She was answering him as if he were a Ministry clerk in a filling office. God knows if she felt a feeling of familiarity for him after all this, she herself didn't know if she did, but even if that were so, she wouldn't show it. She couldn't help herself dreaming of his peaceful years at Hogwarts so much. Isn't it always the case when you think you lost something?  
She could feel his penetrating look even though she wasn't looking at him.  
"Don't be so strange with me, Ailish." He growled, half whispering.  
"You happened to be strange with me, Sir." She whispered.  
"There was Dolohov and all the other people…" He murmured by the corner of his mouth. What was that supposed to mean? She stood up, letting go of the brush. She stood there in front of the Death Eater, her hair loose and wavy, her eyes crystal clear, dressed in an apron and old skirt and shirt.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, stepping closer to her and lowering his voice as he did so. Now they stood only a few inches apart, he being taller than she was. They stood as close so that they could hug each other, or kiss each other. But that hadn't been even thought of by any of them. They were just standing this close and avoiding each other's face.  
"What do you mean?" She asked indifferently.  
"Has the Cruciatus curse had any maleficient effect?"  
"No, I hope not, no." She stummered and blushed. Why did she blush?  
"Grave things are going to happen." He growled, barely audible, standing as close to her as possible so that no one else could hear, even if they were standing behind the door.  
"Horrible things?" She whispered.  
"Don't be stupid again, Ailish." He growled. Her head was spinning around to have him so close. She closed her eyes and patiently waited for his next move.  
"I'm needed." He murmured quetly, turned abruptly around and rushed away. She stood there in her ragged clothes, uncapable of thinking rationally of the situation. She then shrugged her shoulders and continued decluttering the closet. As soon as she was done with the mess, she had a shower, changed her clothes and went to ask a permission to go and buy a new bed. The permission was granted and so she went.

 ** _Please leave a review, it's much appreciated! Thank you loads! :-)_**


	2. The Escape

"Are you having a good time with that little child?" It was a simple question put forward by Dolohov. However, Snape had to force his voice to sound indifferent.  
"I don't know what are you talking about."  
"No? Very well. Perhaps I should have a chat with her so that you wouldn't enjoy yourself so much here when I must employ all my senses not to kill the filthy housekeeper."  
"How did you come up with this silly figment of imagination?"  
"I sometimes see that it is difficult to find you anywhere in the house. Where else would you be?" Dolohov gave a smirk.  
"The girl is completely out of it. She's innocent when it comes to–"  
"But you're not, Snape."

"Our lovely host," The Dark Lord smiled as he was slowly pacing through the lobby. Ailish was shaking from head to toe, her huge blue eyes wide open.  
"Tell me, girl, who are you?" Voldemort asked softly.  
"C-Ailish B-Burke…" She whispered, her voice trembling.  
"Don't be afraid, girl, my faithful followers tell me you come from a pureblood family. The Burkes are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families, aren't they?"  
"Yes, Sir." She whispered with a squawk.  
"Your parents would have been so proud of you…" Voldemort whispered and Ailish's heart began to race. Her muscles were trembling even more. _'Would have been'?_ No. _No._  
"And Professor Snape tells me you were a Slytherin too," Voldemort smiled and put his white hand on her shoulder. She was so struck with dread she didn't even breathe. "Good girl, good girl…" Ailish didn't know what was going on. She didn't know why was she waiting with all the Death Eaters in the lobby. Suddenly, Dolohov appeared, fetching Mrs Pearce. The poor old woman looked at Ailish and said, with tears in her eyes: "God bless ye, Miss Ailish, God bless ye, good girl!"  
Then there was a flash of green light and Mrs Pearce fell dead on the floor. Ailish shrieked, and Voldemort turned to her with his wand in his hand, his smile vanishing.  
"Stupid girl! Don't pity the scum, be grateful for being better than her!"  
Ailish's hot tears were dropping on the floor. She didn't want to live anymore. She fell on her knees and hiding her face in her hands, she broke into a desperate crying fit.  
"My Lord," Snape cleared his throat, "she is very sensitive. When she was in my house I had to employ all my powers – even beyond my duties – to save this crybaby's fate."  
"Be grateful for such a kind Head of your house as you had the pleasure to have, foolish girl." Voldemort whispered. And it was all back. Ailish felt like this mushy stupid school girl again. Her days when she was tiresomely building her self control and self confidence were gone. It was all in vain. All. Her life, this hotel…  
"Stop pitying yourself you little ninny, get up and be gone!" Murmured Snape as he crossed the room and pulled her on her feet forcibly. She began stumbling out of the lobby and was glad she found herself in a little back garden where she could collapse on the bench.  
"So let's go through this all again," she said aloud and leaned on her elbows, "my parents are dead, our business is gone, and all I have left is living in this haunted hotel forever and be a slave and a toy for all Death Eaters. A nice prospect, isn't it?"  
"If I were you," answered one of the china garden gnomes standing in the garden, "I would leave this all behind and run away."  
"I can't." Answered Ailish, realizing this shocking truth, "I can't!"  
"Oh really, and what's holding you here?" Answered the gnome sarcastically, "not your immobile china legs I'm sure!"  
"I don't know." She said with a surprise, "I don't know!"  
"Hey, Ailish!" It was Jim, jumping over the fence which separated the hotel garden from the rest of the neighbourhood.  
"Jim, go away, you can't go here now–"  
"And disturb yer fine loaded guests, eh?" The tall skinny neighbour guy gave a smirk and smiled, "ye tell me always ye've a fine clientage." He equipped the last word with a French accent of mockery. "I'm not for this hoity-toity stuff. Ye tell me how much yer guests payin' and I tell ye, me parent's house wouldn't be worth one night at yers. Hows' yer parents doin'?"  
"They're doing fine." Ailish gave a smile and Jim gave one too.  
"Ailish…" His face grew solemn and he stepped closer and touched her cheek gently. "Ye don' seem alright. Is somethin' troublin' ye?"  
"No, Jim, no." She gave him a long look of her magic turquoise eyes.  
"I've missed those blue eyes of yers…" He whispered and bent closer. Seeing her shiver, he paused. "Ailish, did you forgot we're promised to each other?"  
"Ailish, who's this?" A man walked out of the hotel back door. Jim didn't know him. But he was a gentleman in a navy coat and matching pants. He looked quite superior to Jim in his age-old pants and baggy working shirt. And he was calling Ailish by her first name, and overall, looked quite familiar with her.  
"Ok, I get it." Jim looked on his boots, his smile vanishing like a cloud of steam. "What did yer parents say to this, Ailish?"  
She stared and didn't know what to say, how to explain the situation. Jim stepped closer to Snape who clutched his hand around a wand in his pocket.  
"I don't know ye, but I tell ye somethin'. Ailish was mine and ye stole her. But that's ok, man, 'cause ye know wha'? Stealers're stealers, and before ye know i', she's gone with another fella. Tha's not them lassies, lads know how to steal each lad's lassie. Lassies don' have brains to understand other lads' plots. But I tell ye, n'ye listen to me. My Ailish is unhappy, and a man who can't make her happy is no man to me. Treat her right, or I'll treat ye right." And then Jim turned around, walked swiftly to the fence, and jumped across it as he had done before. Both Snape and Ailish were staring at the place where he vanished. Then he turned to her and with his eyebrows raised, he asked: "You know him?"  
Ailish didn't know how or why, but this made her laugh. She laughed so much she had tears in her eyes. But she didn't know why. She was acting like a fool again. She expected Snape would swear again, would call her a bimbo or a dunce or something of this sort. But surprisingly, he put his big warm palm on her back and, smiling, he said: "Let's go inside before the whole neighborhood accuses me of illicit affairs, lassie." And again, she burst out laughing, she didn't know why.

How silly of me, she was telling herself, how very silly of me, she thought, he's a bully, he kidnapped me from the whole world, he ruined our business, his mates killed my parents, and yet, it makes me happy when we are in one room together. I feel strangely safe, as if none of the Death Eaters could do anything to me when he's there. But of course, that is a fabrication, he's one of them. This whole thing is a fabrication, she told herself, I'm starting to experience the Stockholm syndrome just because I'm locked up with this gang here for too long. How long has it been since they came? A week? I don't know. I've arranged my little closet in the meantime, that's one thing I know for sure, that cupboard is habitable again and that is good. How far he had gone! Ailish contemplated. How far he had gone from that school master of mine to this! I'm something between his pupil, his slave and his prisoner, yet I am not his lover, and thank Heavens for that, she thought, since this would be a disgrace I couldn't bear. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. And if there are some meek and sensitive feelings I hold, they exist simply due to the lack of compassion I'm receiving at this house. He's been the kindest to me, yet I know very well that's just because he's going 'beyond his duties' – as he put it – again. And I'm sure he's complaining about this to Lord Voldemort as well, how he has to protect me and shield me from any harm, how he babysits me while in reality, he calls me names and gives me orders. That's the way he is! There's no romantic feeling about that whatsoever, isn't it? Even if I possibly liked him just because he doesn't want to kill me as the rest of them does, that would be an entirely silly reason, and even if I liked him because of his character, he doesn't feel the same. For him, I never stepped out from behind the school desk. I'm the same small crybaby whom he had to rescue from the girls' bathroom, and I never ceased to be. He brought it all back. He brought the whole past back to me. I haven't made any progress because I'm walking in circles. There's no way from this never ending circle than eloping away. While she was thinking, she was walking mindlessly around the little garden with her gaze fixed on the ground and her shoulders stooped.  
"Ailish." She heard a voice. Of course it was him, whom else, no one else would pay her any attention. She looked up and fixed her sad eyes on him.  
"What keeps your little head so busy?" Said he, and she experienced another wave of repulsive feelings. Little! That's it! I'm just a little girl to him, that's what I was thinking the whole–  
"Nothing, Sir." She answered indifferently.  
"Ailish, do you remember what happened at Hogwarts to those who were lying to me?" He asked.  
"This isn't Hogwarts, Sir, and I'm not a student anymore." She said. He frowned.  
"True, seems that your wit has never left you since that time, but I would like to remind you that I am in a superior position over yours in this moment just as I had been at Hogwarts, and that you shouldn't be taking liberties with me."  
"I wouldn't dare nor I would think of any liberties." She said coldly.  
"Who was that man earlier?" He asked.  
"It was my fiancé." She said plainly.  
"He came to an impression that you're not available anymore?"  
"I believe so Sir."  
"Why?"  
"Having seen you addressing me in such intimate manner, Sir, he thought that I changed my mind."  
"Would you like to have him back?"  
"I don't know." She said. "He's lovely, but he's not for me. We became friends when we were small and there might have been something that made him feel we are made for each other, but clearly, my parents would not be so silly to arrange a marriage between me and a Muggle, unless I would pick him myself. He's lovely, but too ordinary for me. He doesn't understand magic at all and sees the Muggle world way too simply. I knew there would be a time when he would see I never intended to choose him, sooner or later."  
"You speak very harshly of that poor boy, he seemed to have his priorities well organized." Snape smiled at her.  
"Don't think ill of me, Sir, but I require a man with higher intellectual qualities." She smiled back.  
"Should such intellectual qualities be equal to your own, I dare say you'll search quite some time to find any such man." Snape winked with a little harmless smirk.  
"Do you mean I should search lower than Jim?"  
"I mean you should search much higher." Snape smiled again and put his hand onto her shoulder. She let it there, and a warm feeling overcame her soul. She was not alone anymore.  
"But your opinions of me aren't very high, Sir." She said after a pause, trying to change the topic. They were walking together in the garden and she adored that moment. She wanted to make it last forever.  
"You scoundrel of a girl, who said my opinions of you aren't very high?"  
"You are calling me names, Sir, all the time, how weepy and weak I am–"  
"You little deceiver, how dare you accuse me of a such a thing? I am not calling you names, you little liar, and never in my life had I declared you weak. Had I done so, it would have been the greatest folly of my life." Snape swore.  
"What should I do to be worthy of your esteem?" She asked, and her turquoise eyes penetrated him like two pairs of skewers.  
"Not to ask me what you should do. I am no professor to you anymore, as you cleverly remarked, remember?" Snape smirked and teased her with his sly smile.  
"You…" Ailish swallowed and was about to spit out the greatest grudge she bore him since her school years, "you told me I should never have been a Slytherin."  
He stopped and fixed his eyes on her.  
"And you were holding this against me all the time?" He asked, astounded. She lowered her eyes, bit her lip and nodded.  
"Ailish, I cannot remember the occasion, yet I won't deny I said that, since I can remember your sex is particularly nasty about remembering the tiniest of events. Yet I tell you this: If I said that, I had a good reason for saying so. Your personality totally denies the one of a Slytherin: you're overly kind, loyal to the greatest extent, don't seem to have disregard for rules and you are not prejudiced or cunning. Overall, I dare say that you are missing all the negative qualities of a Slytherin, so you're in fact better than any Slytherin I know." Her cheeks turned purple and she stared at him, unable to utter a word. Why was she blushing so much?  
"Mind your tongue in front of the other Death Eaters, Ailish." He murmured as he bent close to her, "don't give them any reason to harm you. They're not as liberal as I am. And go inside when that flush of yours disappears." Of course that made her blush even more.

He was comfortably seated in his armchair in the hotel room in which he was spending quite a lot of time recently. Suddenly, he smirked. He made her blush. However, she caught him off guard and he had to admit now, he had to make up the response he gave her to her accusation of what he had said. He has to be much careful from now on about the topic of their conversation, and must at all times maintain his superiority over her. Yet, the truth was that he employed a certain part of his free time to thinking about her, there was no point in denying that. She was sweet, and courageous, and thoughtful, and brave, and… Was she like that at school? Certainly not. Or was she? Maybe he just didn't see that then. He was programmed not to think of female-students in the category of "women", rather the one of "students" where girls and boys occupied the same space – well, the truth was that he was more in favor of male-students because girls always talked too much in his class, and he liked being in control, and they were weak and over-reacting. So yes, it was probable he didn't spot it. But how come she wasn't already taken by the age of 23? Well, she was taken, there was this bumpkin he, Severus Snape, had just got rid of that day, but why no one else? Well, he didn't know how many wizarding families there were in Dublin, so he didn't dare guess whether was she meeting some other wizards. Well, certainly not at the moment, she was forbidden to go out. Gosh, they were treating her like a prisoner, and yet, she was bearing it with an astonishing strength and calm. And her parents were killed… By Jove, that girl must be crying the majority of the nights, unseen by anyone else, she has to let off that grief, doesn't she? Even he cried when his mother died. He got to his feet and although it was late in the night, he walked downstairs into the empty reception and knocked softly on the door. Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door, and the situation was just as he foresaw it – she was lying on her bed and her eyes were wet and red. She jumped to her feet and tried to enquire whether he wanted anything. He didn't say a word, instead, he embraced her tight, and fatherly, stroking her hair tenderly.  
"How often do you cry in the night?" He mumbled softly.  
"Every night, Sir," she whispered, looking at him with her huge turquoise eyes which were full of tears.  
"I'm going to stay with you until you fall asleep." He whispered and sitting on her bed, he covered her with the duvet and stroking her hair gently, he watched her falling asleep.

"The situation won't get much better. The Death Eaters haven't decided to retreat from the hotel and will probably want to use it as their point of reference in Ireland. Which means they'll rather have staff that's fully loyal to them and that'll crave for any position of power. Ailish hasn't much use for them anymore." Snape was narrating as he was pacing through Dumbledore's office.  
"And it's only two months after Voldemort's return." Dumbledore whispered. "But Severus, your role is crucial. Don't make me remind you." He added, with less light tone in his voice.  
"You surely don't have to." Snape spat out and was still pacing restlessly, his hands akimbo.  
"What's making you so nervous?" Asked Dumbledore calmly.  
"I cannot help her!" Snape snapped, and quickened his steps. "I cannot understand why doesn't the Ministry help?! The guests must have informed– There's at least one man that mentioned he was working in the offices–"  
"No one dares to speak up." Said Dumbledore plainly. "Don't forget, the Ministry is trying its best to suppress the fact that Voldemort has returned. They won't be sending any Aurors now because people would learn Fudge's been wrong." He continued, watching Snape's restless face.  
"But you! You could–"  
"I could what?" Asked Dumbledore calmly, "go there? Drive the Death Eaters out of the hotel? Rescue the poor girl? Everyone would know it was you who informed me, Severus, how else would I know? Besides," he added as he watched Snape turning away from him, "interventions in other countries must be negotiated, or I could have gone into trouble myself."  
"With whom?! With the Ministry? Don't be ridiculous!" Snape snapped.  
"Severus." Said Dumbledore abruptly. One word was enough to remind Snape who was the Headmaster, and who the Teacher, the Spy. He turned towards the window as he watched the lovely August sunset.  
"So you won't help her."  
"I'm sorry for her, but she needs to fight her battle on her own."  
"Which battle?!" Snape snapped again, "she doesn't have her wand. And even if she did, she would stand as much chance as Longbottom would do. There's no battle, so she's not anything to win. She can only lose, more and more."  
"You quite like her I dare say." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
"If you won't help her, it must be me." Said Snape. "I'm always doing the dirty work for you Dumbledore, I've grown not to complain about it anymore."  
"If you manage to get her to Britain," Dumbledore whispered, "I'll take care of her."

The door of her cabinet opened slightly.  
"Sir–" She gave a start and wanted to throw herself into her former teacher's arms. He was the only one who was kind to her in this dreadful wretched place. But it wasn't him, it was Dolohov.  
"Do you want to know who killed your dear mother and father, girl?" He hissed spitefully. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear about it.  
"Go away!" She cried and covered her ears with her hands. He forcibly removed her hands from her ears and hissed: "It was your beloved teacher and savior, it was Snape."

The door of her cabinet opened once more, now swiftly and quickly. She looked up from the pillow she'd been crying into, and it was the source of her despair. Someone whom she had trusted and who had deceived her to the greatest extent. She even begun to fancy him, to fantasize of the two of them together, but that was gone. So she just cried: "Leave me alone!"  
"Well well well, seems that now I can freely call you a weepy girl without being blamed," Snape uttered and closing the door, came closer and sat at the bed. "What is it now, another lost love?"  
"If you care to know it so much, then yes! It is! Now go back to your plundering and killing and leave me alone!"  
"Mind your tongue, silly girl." He growled, but could see she paid no attention to that.  
"Why are you crying?" He snapped impatiently, his good intentions vanishing at last.  
"It's none of your business!" She yelled and buried her head into the pillow again.  
"Get up, you fool, I don't have time for silly nonsense, get up at once so I can tell you–" He wanted to make her be calm again, so that he could disclose his plans for her elopement. But she didn't care.  
"I will only get orders from you as I get from anyone else governing this wicked place, but I will not listen to anything you have to tell me!" She yelled. "I will not speak to you anymore, or smile at you, or be fond of you as I was! How could I be so reckless?!"  
"Shut up with this stupid howling at once!" He cried, "I'm pissed off, that's what I am, and if I had ever been nice to you, you ungrateful goose, my mistake! Which I shall not repeat!" He cried, sprang from the tiny closet and closed the door shut behind him. Which of course made her cry even more.

He was burning inside, feeling pain on his chest so immense that he thought he had to suffocate. Even though he repeated to himself that this was just a silly fancy, an outbreak of an over-emotional girl, still, he was wondering at this sudden unexpected change of attitude. What strange fancy has gotten onto her mind? She claimed she hated him, was that true? She couldn't hate him forever, can she? As days went by and no change took place in her significantly worsened behaviour to him, he grew to crave her company more and more. And he would have to return to Hogwarts pretty soon… No, better not think about that.

Ailish had made up her mind. She had lost her only ally – whom she thought was her ally – and the place was becoming less and less safe for her as each new day passed. They still wanted her to clean the hotel, to cook and to manage it for them, but there had been a lot of whispering and she had a feeling the Death Eaters wanted to do something about the hotel soon – the situation remained as Dolohov and Snape had established it the first night they came and everybody knew it was becoming way too long-lasting. Something would happen very soon, she could guess it, and so she decided she had to do something about her fate. She wasn't safe in the place, she could never fight the intruders alone, so she gave the hotel up. She would just withdraw all the money her family had in the wizarding bank in Dublin and would run away, saving her life and good faith, as anyone would surely do. Or would they? She had no one to ask, no one to assure her that what she was planning was right. Shouldn't she fight for the hotel after all, the heritage her family held for generations? But if I die here, she remained herself, if they kill me, no one will continue the tradition. It's better to save myself now and in the future, I could return and run the hotel anew. It's ours after all, they cannot take it from us. Or can they? Doubts were swirming in her head like poisonous snakes, so she decided it would be for the best if she just focused on her plan. How could she escape? She would need her wand of course, but what next? She would go to England, that's the nearest she could think of reaching, and hopefully, she would find shelter there. She would use the only advantage she had against the Death Eaters: knowing the Muggle world well. She would embark on the first ferry that leaves Ireland and would be gone forever. She looked around with tears in her eyes. The beautiful hotel, the magnificent place her family had been building for four generations… All came to its end. She wanted to hug the house tight, she loved it that much, but was unable to grasp all it meant to her.  
"Severus, you seem worried." Lord Voldemort addressed his servant with a cool calm voice.  
"Thank you very much, My Lord," he submissively bent his head, "I hope I will not arise concern in you ever again when there is nothing to be concerned about."  
"His little rag doll doesn't like him anymore." Hissed Dolohov with a smirk, and Snape hoped Voldemort didn't hear that. Fixing his cold black eyes at his Master he found him chatting to his snake, so he could turn his attention back to what Dolohov had said. Did he mean Ailish? Of course he did. But how could he know? She surely didn't confide in him, or did she? He had never seen them being very close, not as close as he himself had been with her, or were they? They could be, in secrecy, after all, he wasn't at the Burke's Hotel all day, they could be… A bitter wave of jealousy overtook his heart. Did the stupid goose decide Dolohov was better? In what aspect could he be better? He couldn't believe it – he, Severus Snape, was competing for the affection of his former student and actually comparing himself to another Death Eater in terms of attractiveness in love. He rejected that thought, what a nonsense!

When she was bringing Dolohov the supper that night, she poured the whole bottle of Draft of Peace into it. It was the only bottle she had, who knows for how long, and she used it when she felt extremely anxious and uneasy to be able to fall asleep smoothly. Yes, she smirked, very smoothly, that's how he must fall asleep and the sleep will be deep and peaceful, and I'll sneak into his room and will steal my wand back, that's what I'll do. Then she sneaked on tiptoes into Dolohov's room and strangely, she had a clear idea where to find her wand. She found it in a second and sneaked successfully out. She had prepared a pile of linen beforehand, so as soon as she was on the corridor again, she pretended she carried it down into the laundry, putting her wand in between the sheets. She met Macnair, the other Death Eater, on the stairs, she whispered a greeting but she pretended she was minding her own business. She had her little suitcase ready, it was very old and very worn out, but she had never travelled anywhere, so this must be enough. She packed some clothes and her diary, and looked around for the last time. She went into the lobby and stroked affectionately the counter. She'll miss the place so much! She sat behind the reception desk, as she used to do, and a powerful wave of emotions overcame her. Her parents would to sit there, and serve the guests, her mum or her dad. This was her first job, and this had been the place where she used to feel happy. She looked with tears in her eyes at the bookkeeping book and the guest files and with one wave of her wand, she vanished them forever. At least they won't get any information from this hotel, she thought, I can promise that. She put on her macintosh, picked up her suitcase and walked out into the Irish rain. She walked very softly and made sure her heels didn't clap on the pavement. She ran like a cat, holding the suitcase close to her heart which was beating faster than she ran. She turned several streets before she calmed down and breathed normally. She had her wand ready in her sleeve. She was determined to fight this time. I won't give up my liberty for anything on this world, she told herself. She got to the city centre and just at the Temple Bar where there were a lot of people, she realized she was free. She took in large gulps of fresh air and happiness was running in her veins. But then her heart jumped. I wonder if they found out I was missing? They have never checked on me in this hour at night, she thought, so they might not, but do they have any type of security precaution in use? When I leave the house? Does it let them know? She glanced at her pocket watch. Her ferry was leaving in an hour, and she didn't want to be late. So she just mixed with the Muggles and walked in the same way as they did towards the port. She embarked on the Jonathan Swift passenger ferry and when they pushed off, she breathed out one long breath of ultimate freedom. In less than four hours she would reach Holyhead, and from that she would go to London. She didn't have a thoroughly elaborated plan what to do. She just guessed she would find a room in a cheap hotel and try her luck at the Ministry. To her surprise, when she was getting off the Swift boat, a tall woman with dark skin grabbed her hand and pulled the poor girl aside.  
"You are–"  
"Yes, Gwenog Jones, yes I know, but be quiet!"  
"How did you–"  
"Professor Dumbledore sent me."  
"Professor Dumbledore? How does he know–"  
"That you ran away? Don't ask me. That man knows everything, gosh, I don't know how does he do that, but yes, he knows. You are to stay at my place for a few days, come on! Look at the time! The sun's almost come up!"  
"Gwenog Jones!" Ailish gasped as she was being pulled by Gwenog through the dark and quiet streets of Holyhead, "Gwenog Jones, the Captain of Holyhead Harpies, pulls me into her house at half past three in the morning!"  
"Will you be quiet?!" Hissed Gwenog, but she didn't mean to be horrid to the poor Irish girl that must have gone through so many hardships.

 _ **Again, all reviews are much much appreciated! :-)**_


	3. The Breakup

It was her birthday. He remembered as soon as he got out of bed. It was her birthday and it was his last day in the hotel, so he hoped he would make peace with her, whatever was on her mind. He had something special in store for her. However, just as he got dressed, there were screams and rush going through the house.  
"She's gone!" Cried Macnair, bursting his door open.  
"What?!" He cried and dropped his wand.  
"Are you dumb? We must find her!" Cried Macnair and ran upstairs. Snape picked up his wand and ran after him.  
"When did she do it?!" Cried Snape.  
"I don't know, in the night when we were asleep!"  
"But she–" She didn't have her wand, he wanted to say, but Dolohov had just ran into the room absolutely bewildered.  
"She had stolen her wand," he breathed out, "she had stolen it when I was asleep!"  
"But you hid it under your pillow, you must have felt her taking it–"  
"I WAS ASLEEP!" Roared Dolohov, his own wand ready in his hand. "She must have given me a potion–"  
Snape walked into his colleague's room. One sniff at the empty bowl of stew was enough to confirm. When he returned to the assembly, he declared:  
"Draught of Peace, quite a lot of it."  
"That sly –!" Dolohov burst out with a screaming oath. "I'll kill her! I swear I will!"  
"How did she do that?" Asked Yaxley.  
"We bewitched this place against the use of Disapparation." Said Macnair, "and we've taken away any brooms and there's no way she could have a Portkey–"  
"Then how could she disappear?!" Screamed Dolohov, who was the one held responsible for the place.  
"Couldn't she use an owl?" Asked Snape.  
"We put a barrier against owls." Macnair reminded him.  
"And the Floo network?" "We've disabled that also."  
And so their argument continued.

Ailish had a wonderful sleep. Gwenog's house was nice and full of light, and her room was so comfortable she wanted to stay in it forever. It seemed unbelievable to her that just twelve hours ago she had been traveling on a ferry full of Muggles to England. They had surely found out she was gone. She wondered if they blame him. Maybe. But that's not up to her to worry about it. He had killed her parents, he deserves anything they do with him. It doesn't concern her anymore. She's out of it. Out of that house, out of danger, out of his life. Out. She got dressed and walked downstairs for a late lunch (judging by the smell, Gwenog was quite a good cook). What she didn't anticipate was Professor Dumbledore sitting at the kitchen table. He looked absolutely casual, as if he lived there as well and was, like herself, up for a late lunch.  
"Good morning, Ailish." He greeted her and gave a smile.  
"Professor–" She gasped, "how– why– when–"  
"You surely have a lot of questions," the old man raised his hand and his voice slightly, "but let us have dinner first."  
After the meal, Ailish asked: "How did you know about me?"  
"Professor Snape informed me." Said Dumbledore calmly.  
"Snape?!"  
"Professor Snape, Ailish." Dumbledore corrected her, "as you may recall, he's one of the Professors that teach at Hogwarts."  
"But he's a Death Eater!" She cried, unable to believe that such a wise man as Dumbledore could miss this tiny little detail.  
"He used to be." Dumbledore corrected her again.  
"No, he still is, I've seen him!" She yelled. How can be such a wise old man so foolishly deceived?!  
"Ailish, I wouldn't employ a Death Eater to teach little children magic." Dumbledore said resolutely, giving no chance to protest, "Professor Snape believes he had encountered you in peril when he was traveling on vacation and kindly asked me to help you."  
Her jaw dropped: "Professor Snape?" That didn't make sense. That didn't make sense at all. He wasn't on vacation, he was employed to overtake their business. How can Dumbledore be so blind? Or wasn't it a figment of imagination of hers? Didn't she just imagine all that? She even started to wish she were back in Dublin to see on her own eyes that what she was saying was true. What if none of it had happened? What if she just ran away from her parents like a very ungrateful daughter? She wanted to bury her head in sand and not to think of anything at all.  
"But–" she protested with her voice as feeble as the one of a duckling, "he killed me parents–"  
"Professor Snape hasn't killed your parents, Ailish," Dumbledore said calmly, "this most abominable crime was executed by a Death Eater named Antonin Dolohov."  
But Ailish didn't believe him. Not after he said that Snape wasn't a Death Eater when she saw him with her own eyes.  
"But I haven't come here to talk about Professor Snape, Ailish," said Dumbledore, "I came here to help you start a new life. If you want help, of course." He added with his eyebrows raised.

"Where is that dumb chicken, that silly goose, that careless undine–" Snape was chiding as he burst the door open.  
"Severus, be reasonable." Dumbledore reprimanded his colleague with a soft smile, still sitting on Gwenog's kitchen chair.  
"Let him be, I was waiting anxiously for your arrival because no one can dress me down like you." She said coolly and looked him straight into his eyes. She seemed confident now, almost invincible, stationary like a brick wall.  
"You careless girl, do you have any idea what a hard time I had because of you?"  
Dumbledore silently got up and left them alone with a sympathetic smile.  
"You had any trouble, Sir? Because of me? I'm sorry for that." She said, but her eyes were not sorry at all.  
"You heartless soul, I'm going to leave you here then because I presume you are being treated way better, you ungrateful girl." He spat out bitterly and turned around to leave.  
"No, Professor, please–" She yelled and her hand gave a start forward to grasp him. He turned abruptly to her, her hand inches from his garment and now hanging emptily in the air. She withdrew it slowly, maybe because she didn't want to startle him. His cold eyes were looking at her, his face a little bit amazed and tense because of what would come next, he wasn't used to being thanked. In fact, he expected her staying ungrateful, accusing him and never thanking him; this is what he received most of the time, and he wasn't expecting anything else.  
"How can you say that I'm an ungrateful girl?" She whispered, stepping forward and getting dangerously close. Her turquoise eyes were blurring with the black ones as she was staring deeply into them. He didn't move a bit, yet every cell in his body was crying to dash away.  
"I will be eternally grateful…" She whispered and still looked at him. When he played this scene again and again in his head afterwards, he could only remember her smell and her long eyelashes moving up and down as her eyelids were winking. There was this intense scent spreading around her like a sweet Imperius curse which he had to fall victim immediately to. He remembered his brain protesting at this moment, giving him rational reasons why his body should start moving and he should back and ran away immediately, this was the brain of a skilled wizard and a well-practised spy, this was his brain which was capable of remembering recipes to potions the books didn't list and spells no one knew except him. This was the brain of a knowledgeable teacher, experienced soldier and professional spy. Yet he didn't listen to it, which, as he looked at it back, was his greatest folly. She held on his arms for support, shifted her weight to her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss to his lips. It was an innocent, light kiss, as light as a butterfly, yet it gave him shivers and glued him to the floor. She withdrew from him slowly, still looking straight to his eyes, and he still didn't move a bit.  
"Don't you want to call me names now, Professor?" This wasn't a poisonous or sarcastic remark, this was a yes/no question. "Don't you want to call me a wicked girl or a dim-witted wench?" She added with a smile. He had to recover quickly because an answer was expected, but he knew his heart had deserted him, now there was a time-bomb which was ticking rapidly and was racing forward.  
"No…" He said in a cracked voice which was also lost, broken. He had to clear his throat. "No." He didn't know how to recollect himself. His brain which had been advising him to run away was absent now. He didn't know what to do.  
"You have deprived me of any reason whatsoever…" He rasped weakly and she smiled softly, still standing so close to him. She gave a shy smile, then stepped back and whispered:  
"I'll be living in Watford."  
This was enough.

Three days after she moved to Watford, he visited her, claiming that he didn't have the opportunity to give her her present.  
"I don't want any presents," she objected but he didn't listen. It was a sparkling hair pin in the form of a red ladybug. It was so beautiful she looked at it for eternity, amazed.  
"The pin was actually bewitched to be a portkey." He said softly. "I wanted to free you from that dreadful place." This made her heart go weak. He cared for her, after everything he did, everything he said, he cared for her after all! She wanted to jump and let out a victorious cry of joy. Some time ago she realized she loved him and now she learnt that maybe, maybe the feeling was requited!  
"I have something else to give you…" He whispered and suddenly, he plunged forward and grasping her shoulders, he gave her a passionate, hungry kiss. Her eyes popped out wide open, but when she recovered from the shock and realized what was happening, her eyes closed and gave the kiss back, entangling her arms around his neck. His hands gently pulled her even closer to him and she hugged him tight. They stood cringed to one another for several minutes.  
"There are deep stars in your eyes." He whispered as his firm arms released her waist.  
"And there are fires in yours." She remarked with a smile.  
"Ailish, you know this cannot work." He whispered and caressed her hair.  
"Why?" She asked softly. It wasn't accusing, it was completely leveled, just her style.  
"You know what kind of a man I am." He said softly.  
"It can be only once," she whispered with a smile, "it can be the first time and the last time…"  
"Don't lure me into the deep bogs of darkness, you marsh fairy…" He growled as he gave her more and more kisses.  
"I told you in Holyhead you would call me names." She giggled.

"I'm expecting some… company." He said when he went downstairs and saw her making tea. She stood there in her long nightgown and was turned with her back towards him.  
"I understand." She said indifferently. She knew what he meant. Some Death Eaters were expected, and she didn't want to run to them ever again. It was clear to her that she had to go. When she turned to him with the cup in her hand, her eyes were wet.  
"Ailish, for God's sake, you knew it would be like this!" He cried, slightly irritated.  
"I wished it wouldn't!" She wailed.  
He stood, amazed: "You thought I was joking?!"  
"I thought you would find out how amazing it was, being in love, and would come up with some solution–"  
"Ailish, I cannot believe how naïve you are!" He cried and sunk into the armchair, covering his eyes with the palm of his hand. She placed the cup on the tea-table and went upstairs to pack the little handbag she brought the day before.  
"I'm sorry." He said as he was leaning on the doorway of the bedroom.  
"I-I know!" She blurted in between the sobs. "I was as stupid as to seek hope where there wasn't any, and I was as naïve as to think you would fall in love with me!"  
"Ailish," he placed his hands on her hips, "I am in love with you."  
"Why then? Why cannot we be together?"  
"I told you."  
"Why does everything need to be set by you? Why not me? Why cannot I say anything?"  
"Don't be childish, Ailish." He growled.  
"So you think I make only childish decisions, eh?"  
"To be honest–"  
"NO!" She shrieked and bumped at him on purpose as she was carrying her handbag downstairs, "that wasn't meant to be answered."  
"Is this really how you want to end? In the middle of an argument?"  
"I don't want to end at all."  
"You're arguing with me again Ailish." He murmured.  
She went downstairs and disapparated without any further word.

Ailish soon found work in the Diagon Alley, the local bookkeeper just died and she was glad to take over his work. Every morning she would travel to London and sit in her little office above one of the shops and do the numbers. Shop employees came in and out and were bringing her records and receipts. But she liked the logical mathematic world, so this work made her as happy as a rational person can be. But she was lonely, oh, how lonely she was! She didn't have any friends, nor family, and she was constantly restraining herself from writing him again and again. But she wrote sometimes. But he didn't reply, he didn't reply once. She remembered what he had told her: it was dangerous and he couldn't be with her. So she grew not to write him at all. She didn't write him when she felt sick. She didn't write him when his daughter was born. She named her Saoirse, which means "freedom" in Irish. She never told her daughter who her father was. When Saoirse was old enough to go to Hogwarts, she gave her a sealed envelope to carry. Saoirse was always told how hard her mother had to work and she was encouraged to do her best in anything she did, just like her mother. At Hogwarts, Saoirse was sorted into Hufflepuff, which was a great relief for Ailish.

Professor Snape had just ended his first lesson of the new school year. He was just finished with a herd of first-years who were, as always, dull and dim-witted. He always flew out of the class like a giant bat and left the babies to pack their bags. However, Saoirse had packed earlier than the others so she could spring out of the classroom, calling "Professor! Professor, please wait!" This was highly unusual, the kids usually didn't want to have anything to deal with him and they certainly would not run out of the classroom after him, especially after the first lesson. He turned abruptly and was just about to give the girl an ice-cold scorn when she stretched out her hand and was giving him a sealed envelope. He raised his eyebrows and upon opening it, he quickly read the content:

 **Dear Sir,**

 **The girl delivering this letter is your daughter, Saoirse Burke. You might have forgotten her mother after eleven years have passed, and she vividly bears in mind that you once told her you did not want to have anything in common with her. She understands and requires nothing else than your compassion and sympathy for this poor girl who does not know who her father is.**

 **Best wishes**

 **Ailish Burke**

With his eyebrows raised, he looked at the poor first year girl. She had huge black eyes fixed at his face, black hair, and white skin. She was quite pretty, or rather cute, but she was small and skinny. He looked at her clothes and books. Her clothes were neat and carefully taken care of, but the books were probably secondhand. His heart melted upon seeing this poor thing, his little daughter.  
"Come with me." He said softly. The girl obeyed, puzzled. He seated her in his office and looked at her carefully.  
"I've been looking forward to this letter very much. Ten points to Hufflepuff for bringing it to me."  
The girl looked pleased.  
"I know your mother, Saoirse. I was an old friend of her. That's the reason why she sent me a letter."  
"Why didn't she send it by an owl, Sir?" The girl asked.  
"Good question. She wanted me to meet you I suppose."  
"Why aren't you friends anymore with me mother, Sir?"  
"Another good question. I told her I couldn't be friends with her because it was difficult for me at that time."  
"Why don't you tell her now, Sir?"  
"Don't ask your professor such questions, girl."  
"Forgive me, professor." She said and turned pink.  
"I used to care for your mother very much," he said weakly with a creaky voice, "tell me, Saoirse, is she happy?"  
"I suppose so, Sir."  
"Where do you live?"  
"In Watford, Sir."  
"Does your mother have a lot of money?"  
"I suppose she has not, Sir. She works long hours and she told me I could have either second-hand clothes and owl, or new robes and no owl. I wanted an owl, but I chose new robes instead. Me mum told me the other girls would laugh at me if I didn't have new robes and I didn't want to be laughed at, Sir."  
"You know what, Saoirse?" He said softly and smiled, "maybe you'll get an owl for your birthday. How does that feel?"  
"I dunno." The girl turned purple and looked at the tips of her Mary Janes.  
"You never know." He smiled. "Maybe the owl will land on your windowsill one day and will bring you a letter!"

 ** _Thank you for reading my mini-story, I'd be grateful for reviews, and also, follow me on this website because I'm not done writing awesome fanfictions yet! :)_**


End file.
